


Knocking

by snapealina



Series: Lusty Month Of May 2010 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Almost Public Sex, M/M, Quick Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Order meeting at Grimmauld Place, Remus gets bored and lonely. Lucky for him, someone can help him with both...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knocking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for pervy_werewolf's Lusty Month of May in 2010.  
> Remus Lupin smut for 31 days, and I decided to give him new partners each day.

Remus Lupin sat at the kitchen table in number twelve, Grimmauld Place with the rest of the Order. Dumbledore was talking while thinking and Remus was extremely bored. The man was brilliant and all that, but the long and tiring monologues were getting old. The Order were to pick up Harry in a few days and Dumbledore was still not sure about the best way to do this. Remus found his mind slipping in and out of focus and his eyes started to wander around the table.  
  
The other Order members looked equally bored and Remus could see Sirius and Tonks exchanging weird looks making Tonks giggle like a little girl and accidentally changing the shape of her eyebrows which again made Sirius chuckle.  
  
Remus' eyes travelled to Arthur who was sending Molly some looks he wished he hadn't seen. How these two could stay so in love after all these years and all those kids was beyond Remus. But to be honest, he envied them. He wanted someone to send that kind of looks to _him_.   
  
But who would want him? A shabby, unemployed, ageing werewolf... Remus started to feel depressed. How did a boring Order meeting turn into a wave of self-pity?   
  
Dumbledore finally stopped talking and the other members couldn't get out of the room quick enough. Remus stormed upstairs and into the library. Apart from Hermione, that room was almost always empty and Remus often went up there to be away from the chaos that was Grimmauld Place these days. Right now all he wanted to do was to sulk in a corner and feel sorry for himself.   
  
Thankfully, the room was empty and Remus slumped down into his favourite chair and sighed loudly. He didn't want to be alone anymore. He couldn't even remember how long it had been since someone had kissed him, let alone fucked him.   
  
Remus took that he couldn't remember the last time as a very bad sign. Right now, he didn't even need someone to love him, just to shag him senseless. That would certainly help his bad mood.  
  
“Oh, I'm sorry, Remus. I didn't know anyone was in here. I'll come back later.” Remus heard a low voice behind him. He turned around and saw Kingsley Shacklebolt standing in the doorway.  
  
“No, come in Kingsley, you're not disturbing anything.” Remus rose from his chair. “Can I help you find anything?”  
  
Kingsley walked in and closed the door behind him. “Dumbledore sent me up here to get a book on Thestrals. Apparently he now thinks that we should use them instead of broomsticks to get Potter and he just had to check something.”  
  
“Well, have a look around.” Remus pointed at the shelves. “I'm not sure where you'd find it. Books about creatures aren't exactly what interest me the most.”  
  
Kingsley agreed. “I don't think we would find anything in these books that Dumbledore doesn't already know, at least not about Thestrals.”  
  
“Most certainly, but I'll help you look anyway.” Remus went over to one of the shelves and started looking at the books.  
  
He skimmed through the titles but couldn't see a single book that had anything to do with Magical Creatures. All he could find was books with dark spells and similar topics. He had just seen one formed like a snake when he felt hot breath on his neck.  
  
“Stop looking, Remus. That's not what I came for, to be honest.” Remus heard the man speak behind him and felt two hands sneak around his waist.   
  
Remus' body tensed. Kingsley?  
  
“Relax, Remus.” Kingsley whispered. “I'm sure you want this as much as I do.”  
  
Remus swallowed nervously. “Want what?” He was just about to turn around when Kingsley beat him to it and strong arms spun him around.  
  
“You know what I mean, Remus. I just can't help myself anymore. I want you. I need you.”  
  
Remus had never thought about Kingsley that way, but couldn't deny that he was becoming extremely turned on. If it was because he was getting lonely and desperate, or if it was the fact that Kingsley was an incredibly sexy bloke, he didn't know, but Remus wanted nothing more than to throw himself at the man. He tried to stay calm and casual, but he bet that his face was now as red as the Weasley's hair and if Kingsley only lowered his look he would totally reveal his excitement.  
  
“Do you really mean that?” Remus asked carefully.  
  
Kingsley stepped even closer. “I certainly do.”  
  
Kingsley grabbed Remus' face and kissed him hard. Remus immediately responded by opening his mouth and letting Kingsley's tongue in. Kingsley wasn't in control for long, however, before Remus' tongue started playing with his and the werewolf's hands started to run all over his back.  
  
Remus started unbuttoning the other man's shirt but had only managed to open three buttons when Kingsley muttered an incantation and they both suddenly stood there stark naked.   
  
“Saves us some precious time.” Kingsley smiled and pressed his lips to Remus' who just grunted in reply.  
  
His hand moved down and found Kingsley's hard cock as he felt a hand grab his. Remus moaned. It had really been too long.  
  
“Fuck me,” the words just fell out of him in a gasp as Kingsley stroked his prick just the way he had longed for so long.  
  
“Don't mind if I do,” Kingsley chuckled and turned Remus around again. The shorter man felt a warm hand stroke his arse for a little while before a finger teased at his entrance.  
  
“Hurry up, Kingsley. I don't have time for this. I want you _now_.” Remus begged and to his great relief he felt a spell working its way through his body.  
  
“Are you ready?” Kingsley asked when the spell had finished its job.  
  
“Like you wouldn't believe.” Remus answered in earnest.  
  
Remus grabbed hold of the bookshelf and felt Kingsley's hard member slide inside him. He moaned. It had been a while since the last time and he had missed the burn and the feeling of being filled like that. Kingsley started to move slowly, but Remus was getting eager and started to meet Kingsley's thrusts and increased the pace.  
  
It didn't take long before Kingsley was pounding into him and Remus bent over to give him better access, causing Kingsley to hit his prostate repeatedly.  
  
Remus knew he couldn't hold it in much longer and was about to lose himself when he heard someone at the door. The sound of people didn't stop Kingsley, however, who kept going.  
  
“Professor Lupin,” Remus heard Hermione's voice on the other side of the door. “Are you in there? Why is the door locked?”  
  
“I'll be out in a minute, Hermione,” Remus gasped.  
  
“Are you okay, Professor?” Hermione sounded worried and Remus tried his best to hold back his orgasm, but failed miserably.  
  
He felt his whole body tense up and his cock harden before he could only see white.  
  
“I'm. Fine. Coming.” Remus grunted and moaned while his cock spurted all over the books. It didn't take long before he felt Kingsley's cock pulse inside him. Remus almost collapsed, but Kingsley's arms caught him before he fell to the floor. Remus moaned at the empty feeling as Kingsley pulled out of him.  
  
“Professor,” Hermione asked again. “Are you alright? What are you doing in there?”  
  
“I'm fine, Hermione.” Remus sighed. Why couldn't she just go away? “I'll be out in a minute. I'm just doing some exercises.”  
  
“In the library?” Hermione said puzzled.  
  
“Yes, now go downstairs to the others. I'll be out when I've finished stretching.” Remus lied.  
  
“Okay,” Hermione said, and Remus heard the footsteps walk away from the door. Both he and Kingsley sighed with relief.  
  
“Thank you for casting a locking spell. That almost ruined it for me,” Remus admitted as he turned to face the other wizard.  
  
“Oh?” Kingsley laughed. “And there I was doing my best moves to try to make you scream my name when she knocked.”  
  
Remus chuckled. “You wanted her to know, didn't you? That's why you didn't stop.”  
  
Kingsley only smiled as he started picking up his clothes. “Either that or that I couldn't stop with your delicious arse in front of me. Any man would be stupid to stop with such an eager hole around their prick.”  
  
“Delicious, eh? Any chance for an encore any time soon? Hopefully in a place where no one comes knocking?”  
  
“Oh, I think we can find a time for that. Are you sure about the knocking, though?” Kingsley winked at him.


End file.
